


Puzzle Pieces

by HunterusHeroicus



Series: Chair Lift Fanfiction [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation with Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

John knocked on the door before entering. Lestrade was at his desk, swearing at the paperwork before him. 

"...and you can just fuck off, you bloody piece of - oh! Hello, John." 

Lestrade motioned for him to come in and sit down, setting down his pen with relief. 

"You've saved me," he admitted genially. "I'm drowning in paperwork. What can I do for you?"

John fidgeted in his seat, trying to figure out the best way to start.

"I need to tell you about something," he began. "I think it relates to two of the cases you've had Sherlock on. The one with the pink phone, and the current bombings."

Lestrade motioned for him to continue, clearing a space on his desk and grabbing a notepad.

"We found Moriarty."

Lestrade's eyebrows rose. He didn't say anything. John swallowed, but pressed on.

"Actually, he found us. In Bart's. He's connected to the bombings."

"How to you know it was Moriarty?" Asked Lestrade. His eyes hadn't left John's face, and John gazed earnestly back.

"Do you doubt Sherlock?"

"No," Lestrade sighed, finally beginning to scribble on his notepad. "But we, the police, need evidence. He'll have to give us that."

"I don't think he will," John said. "There's a reason he's not here gloating."

Lestrade looked up sharply. "Sherlock was... affected by Moriarty, wasn't he?"

John nodded, unsure of what would come out if he tried to speak. 

"What... what happened?" Lestrade asked, gently.

"Sherlock froze," John stated. "He just shut down completely. I don't understand why."

Why now, why him, why.... John didn't know what to think anymore. He shifted in his seat, running fingers through his hair. 

"Alright," said Lestrade. "What was different?"

John thought about their encounter with Moriarty. He shuddered as he remembered the charged atmosphere of the room, the mark Moriarty had left on Sherlock. He'd taken to wearing high collars, turtlenecks, and scarves - but nothing could hide the slowly fading purple bruise.

"Has Sherlock..." John began. "Has a suspect ever tried to flirt with him? Aggressively." 

Lestrade's eyebrows climbed even higher. "I've never seen it happen. Moriarty... aggressively flirted with Sherlock?" He was back to writing on the notepad.

"Yes," said John. "But it was more than that."

Lestrade leaned forward over his desk. "Do you know," he said cautiously, "if Sherlock has a history of sexual assault?"

John felt as if his brain had been flooded with ice. His hands tightened on his knees, knuckles turning white.

"He hasn't said anything," John admitted. "But he wouldn't, would he?"

John thought back to when he'd first asked Sherlock about what had happened when they'd met Moriarty. The change of subject that had followed had been abrupt and jarring. John had decided not to follow up.

"He might tell you," Lestrade said.


End file.
